Horror in Wax
Horror in Wax was one of the seven haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights XIV. It was located in Soundstage 20 along with Hellgate Prison. History and Location After being absent for three years, Universal decided that it was time for another Universal Classic Monster house in 2004. This time, the twist would be that it takes place in a wax museum where the owners built the wax figures using real dead bodies. It would also be based loosely off of the 1953 movie, House of Wax, starring Vincent Price as the main antagonist. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 20 (the closest soundstage to Islands of Adventure), the other one being Hellgate Prison. Soundstage 20 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. The Universal Classic Monsters theme would not return again until 2012 when the Universal's House of Horrors house appeared. Description The classic monsters themselves are all here... carved in wax, sculpted in resin and frozen in paraffin... perfectly preserved at the very moment tragedy struck. But this twisted enterprise was not abandoned - instead it became home to a deranged menagerie of the bizarre who lure guests inside for purposes that will become terrifyingly clear. Story "Death comes to all, But Great Achievements raise a monument which shall endure until the Sun grows cold." -George Fabrkius On August 13, 1951, a man named Jeffrey Dietze was informed of the death of his father Gunter Karl Dietze, whom he was unaware of his existence. His lawyer Michael J. Hobot told him that he received both inheritance and a defunct attraction called "HORROR OF WAX". The Horror of Wax was a wax museum worked on by Gunter K. Dietze, who wanted to recreate the moments from classic Universal horror movies. Wax statues of monsters such as Lon Chaney Jr's The Wolfman, and Boris Karloff's Imhotep/Frankenstein Monster were to be on display for all to see, as well as recreations of the sets of which these monsters wreaked havoc. The records, and concept sketches were kept under tight security, as Gunter did not want to secret recipe to be known to anyone. Jeffrey Dietze was fascinated with the museum, and sought to restore it so that movie lovers can stand in awe of these impressive art pieces. Jeffrey toured the museum himself. On October 13, 1959, the lawyer Mr. Hobot received a letter from the treatment facility Shadybrook, notorious for multiple acts of barbarity from his patients. Shadybrook informed him of recent events were a man admitted himself for some much needed therapy- the patient in question was none other that Jeffrey Dietze. The letter explained that Jeffrey blames Michael J. Hobot for his current predicament, due to something that happened in the hands of the law firm. Jeffrey frequently suffered night terrors of mutilated creatures who wanted vengeance for a past wrong done to them. He would mutter "Buried Alive... dripping flesh... Melted Faces". Shadybrook wanted to know about the finances of Dietze- specifically in regards to payment for the treatment he's receiving upon admittance to the asylum. Because of this sudden display of odd behavior, The Horror of Wax exhibit was investigated by the police, who found out a possible source: according to Gunter's Journal, he would take living people and subject them to various acts of cruelty- for examhe would shove bolts into their backs. He was assisted by a guy named Tom, who worked at a soup kitchen. The Journal, letters, and photos from the exhibit would later be thrown on one of the boxes of Shadybrook. It is rumored that the defunct Horror In Wax is in fact inhabited... Walkthrough This house involved a character standing outside the facade sometimes interacting with guests. This character was an usher with what appears to be a melted face. Guests enter through a brick facade decorated with posters. A marquee sign reads "CLOSED". To the left, a bum's cart full of soda cans is visible. Through a black curtain, we enter the first narrow hallway. Fake wax statues are set in niches in the aqua walls (The guests would get confused as some of the statues were really [[Scareactors|actors]). A case full of classic monster props can also be seen. Down the hall and to the left is a hall with large wax figures on either side. Next, the hall turned into a forest-like path with bright green lights shining through camouflage netting. Scareactors jump at you through the net. This serves as a transition to the first "exhibit" at the wax museum: the Mummy section. Guests wander through several rooms of mummy scenery. It's a lengthy section with very few scareactors. Next stop is the lab of Frankenstein, where electric devices are placed everywhere in this section to give the scene a cluttered, mad-scientist feel. Again, very few actors are to be spotted. After these two exhibits, the house reverts back to its primary wax theme as we enter the storage rooms of the museum. Shelves of wax heads and other props decorate these rooms. Scareactors mainly hide behind large set pieces and jump out at guests. Next, the large storage room where various wax body parts are attached to the walls and ceiling. One or two poorly hidden actors attempt some scares. Guests then entered the dipping room, (the wax preparation room. It revealed the previous owner of the museum was really a psychopath who dipped people in boiling wax, turning them into wax statues) a simple scene with a large tub of wax as the main set piece. A fake figure spins around in the tub as wax drips down him. Guests visit the climax of the house, a flashing room with tapestries hanging from the ceiling. Actors planted behind these hanging pieces of fabric give some guests a startle. Guests would then exit the house. Walkthrough (IOAcentral.com) HORROR IN WAX- As you approach an old wax museum, there is a large screen showing clips from Universal s classic black and white horror movies, such as Dracula and Wolfman. At the entrance to the wax museum, there is a CLOSED sign, and there are trash cans and an old shopping cart on near the entrance. There is also a mechanical voice repeating welcome to the hall of horrors, we have monsters from the 1930s . As you enter, there are statues of a few classic monsters, such as the Phantom of the Opera.There is a wax faced creature in a bell hop suit in this first hallway. He stands as still as a statue, but beware, he is holding a stick, which he will swing at you when you re not looking. The next hallway has some more classic monsters, each in its own cubby hole, on both sides of the hallway. Which ones are real, and which ones are fake? That is the question which plagues you as you walk down this dimly lit hallway. On your right, Bride of Frankenstein leans over and screams in your ear. Then, on your left, the Frankenstein monster himself leans over and tries to grab you. You rush out of the hallway and into a dense forest-like area. The Wolfman attacks you from the left, and a horrible wax faced creature attacks from the right. You then enter the Mummy portion of this maze, which involves a couple of dimly lit, creepy, tomb-like hallways. In each of these hallways, a wax faced creature jumps out at you. You then enter a really dark hallway where another horrible wax creature tries to get you. Next, you enter Dr. Frankenstein s laboratory. There are wax faced creatures with drills here, and they cause you some anxiety, as the noise they make when they put the drill on metal is quite loud and jarring. In the next room, a wax creature jumps out at you from the right, and in front of you there is another wax creature on a coffin. This wax creature aims an air gun at you as you make your way through this room. After another short hallway, you enter the wax dipping room. A man in a white lab coat stands on top of a wax dipping vat, and talks about his wax museum, and about how he is turning people into wax figures. He serves as a good distraction, so that a horrible wax creature hiding in a display case to your left, as well as a wax creature crouching right next to the vat, can get you. A wax creature hanging on a rope also pops out of the wax dipping vat. As you leave this room, and think you are safe, another wax creature comes at you from the right, and shines a flashlight in your face, so you can see how disfigured its face is. You then walk through a small hallway where clothes are hanging heavily on both sides. You hear and feel frequent, loud bursts of compressed air, causing you to rush through this area. In the next room, there s a display case with several heads on display. One of them, however, is a live wax creature, who will make your escape from this room unlikely. After that, you enter a really dark room, where more wax creatures jump at you from both sides, shining flashlights so you can get even more freaked out, because of how horribly mangled and disfigured their faces are. Finally, you enter a room in which there are many hanging sheets with names of classic monsters on them. This room has heavy fog and strobe lights in it. Classic monsters, such as Dracula, as well as wax creatures, pop out from behind the hanging sheets, and reach for you. One of them, who is crawling on the floor, reaches for your ankles. You finally escape from the wax museum, and into the night air. Scareactors *The Wolfman *Usher *Melting people *Frankenstein's monster * The Bride of Frankenstein *Count Dracula (unconfirmed) *The Mummy (unconfirmed) Pictures Horror In Wax Web.png|The website page for Horror in Wax. HIW Attorney Letter.jpg| A paper that appeared on the website page. Shady Brook Leader.jpg| Another paper that appeared on the website page. HIW Photo.png| A photo that appeared on the Horror in Wax website page. HIW Photo 2.jpg| A photo that appeared on the Horror in Wax website page. HIW Photo 3.jpg| A photo that appeared on the Horror in Wax website page. HIW Journal Cover.png| The cover of a journal that appeared on the Horror in Wax website page. HIW Page 1.png| Page 1 of the journal that appeared on the Horror in Wax website page. HIW Page 2.png| Page 2 of the journal that appeared on the Horror in Wax website page. HIW Page 3.png| Page 3 of the journal that appeared on the Horror in Wax website page. Horror in Wax Concept Art.jpg Horror in Wax Facade.jpg| Photo from the now defunct ioacentral.com. Horror in Wax Facade 2.jpg| Photo from the now defunct ioacentral.com. Horror in Wax Facade 3.jpg| Photo from the now defunct ioacentral.com. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Movie Houses Category:Soundstage 20 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV